


Puppy Love

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pet Adoption, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: "Daichi, can I ask you a question?"Daichi froze where he sat with his back against the arm of the couch, his phone gripped tightly in his hand.  He knew that tone.  That was the tone of a Koushi on a mission.  And when Koushi was on a mission, Daichi knew that there was really only one outcome.  Daichi slowly looked up from his phone.  Koushi sat against the other arm, his legs tangled with Daichi's and his eyes locked to his phone screen."Can we get a dog?"DaiSuga Week 2019 Day 4: Pet
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! Day 4! This was the fic that made me realize that I have too many post-canon universes that are in no way connected, so that's fun. This one is a prequel to the fics "If My Heart Was a House You'd Be Home" and "Snow Drift" AKA The Shiba Inu Cinematic Universe. Also, this is my 90th work! How wild is that! Thank you all so much for your support, and I'll see you all tomorrow for Day 5!

"Daichi, can I ask you a question?"

Daichi froze where he sat with his back against the arm of the couch, his phone gripped tightly in his hand. He knew that tone. That was the tone of a Koushi on a mission. And when Koushi was on a mission, Daichi knew that there was really only one outcome. Daichi slowly looked up from his phone. Koushi sat against the other arm, his legs tangled with Daichi's and his eyes locked to his phone screen.

"What's up?" Daichi asked his mind racing through a near infinite number of scenarios.

"Can we get a dog?" Koushi asked without looking up.

 _Scenario #3594: Koushi wants a pet._ That he could handle.

"Koushi, I don't think we're in a position to own a pet right now," Daichi said. "We're moving into a new place soon."

"Exactly, and we should have a dog for when we do," Koushi replied, looking up from the screen. "We're moving into a bigger place, after all.

"Koushi-."

"Daichi."

"-be realistic please."

"I am!" Koushi exclaimed, sitting up enough to pull his legs out from underneath Daichi's. He crawled across the couch so he was hovering over Daichi and shoved the phone into Daichi's face. "Look at these little guys!"

Daichi took the phone from Koushi, glaring at his boyfriend over the rims of his reading glasses before turning his attention to the screen. It was a listing for newly born Shiba Inu puppies, ready to be adopted out within the next month. Daichi hated to admit it, but they were pretty cute.

"Koushi, Shibas can be pretty temperamental when it comes to training," Daichi said. "Do we really want to be dealing with that on top of moving?"

"Have some faith in me, Daichi," Koushi pushed. "I'll take care of the training. And the walking. And the feeding. And the leavings."

Daichi leveled Koushi with another look over the tops of his reading glasses.

"Don't look at me like that," Koushi said. "The fish were a onetime incident."

"A dog is significantly harder than fish, Koushi."

"Yeah, but Daichi, you're missing one crucial selling point," Koushi said as he plucked his phone from Daichi's grasp and sat back on Daichi's lap to begin scrolling through the device.

"What's that?" Daichi asked.

It took Koushi a minute to reply. Daichi watched, something akin to amusement replacing his mild annoyance.

"Crucial selling point: the Shiba and I would have matching eyebrows," Koushi said at last, turning his phone around to show Daichi a picture of a Shiba puppy.

Daichi felt absolutely no remorse for dumping Koushi onto the floor for that one.

***

Daichi should have anticipated that Koushi would up his persuasion game. He did anticipate it, in fact. He had expected to be bombarded with text messages about dogs and dog ownership for days until Koushi finally gave up. What he didn't anticipate was the pictures taped to random objects around the house. It started with one on the bathroom mirror. It was a cute picture, but more to the point it was easily removed. The next one was taped to the inside of the closet. Again, cute and easily removed. Each time Koushi taped a picture to a new place; Daichi would remove it calmly and refuse to say a word to Koushi about it. They didn't need a dog, and that was that.

And that was the point when Koushi took the dog pictures to a new level. There was one taped to the bathroom ceiling, one in the egg carton in the fridge, inside one of Daichi's shoes, at the back of the microwave, taped to the inside of a lampshade, inside Daichi's briefcase, another one in the closet, in Daichi's underwear drawer, taped to the ceiling right above Daichi's side of the bed.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish with these pictures?" Daichi asked after removing one from the cutlery drawer one morning during breakfast.

"Subliminal messaging," Koushi replied, looking up from the toaster. "Is it working?"

Daichi turned to Koushi with a raised eyebrow and a headshake. Koushi responded with a pout and by draping himself over the counter in a dramatic fashion.

"Can't we at least go look at the puppies?" Koushi asked. "Maybe you'll bond with one so quickly that they let us bring it home that day."

"You're really set on us adopting a dog, huh?" Daichi asked in turn, ignoring Koushi's suggestion because yes, the subliminal messaging had been working despite Daichi's best efforts, and yes, Daichi was worried that they would leave with a puppy.

"Don't act like adding a fur baby to our lives wouldn't make things a million times better," Koushi said.

"Not your best attempt," Daichi commented.

"Come on, Daichi, please?" Koushi pleaded. "Let's at the very least go see them, and if you don't click with the dog, I'll stop asking."

Another no was on the tip of Daichi's tongue when Koushi added, "I'll let you name it if we decide to keep it."

The word was out of Daichi's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Deal."

***

Daichi knew it had been a bad idea to cave, he really did. There was only one puppy left unclaimed, the runt of the litter, and the moment he had locked eyes with Daichi, Daichi knew that they were going to adopt the dog. The puppy in question was black and tan with a broad stripe of tan running from his face to his chest. His tail barely curled over itself and he seemed to smile at Daichi as he plodded over to chew on Daichi's shoelaces. Daichi was staunchly refusing to meet Koushi's eye; he knew exactly what facial expression Koushi was making and it was one of triumph. Finally, he glanced at Koushi and mouthed, "You win."

"So how soon can we take him home?" Koushi asked, turning to the breeder.

"He'll be ready to go in another two weeks," the breeder said.

"We'll take him," Koushi said, flashing Daichi a shit-eating grin. "We're moving into a house soon so he'll have plenty of room."

"Perfect!" the breeder said. "Do you have an idea of what you're going to name him?"

Daichi bent down to pick up the puppy. He held the dog up to his face, looking the puppy square in the eye. The puppy leaned forward and liked Daichi on the nose.

"Ryo," Daichi said. "I think we'll call him Ryo."

***

"I told you that you'd like him," Koushi said when they walked into the apartment an hour later.

"You're still in charge of any leavings and training," Daichi grumbled.

"A promise is a promise."

Daichi rolled his eyes, but couldn't find it within himself to be mad. In just a few short weeks, they'd be pet owners, and not long after that, they'd be moving into a new home. It was exactly what Daichi wanted.


End file.
